


Lip Bites & Long Gazes

by sten06



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirty Lena Luthor, I Love Lena Luthor, Kara is flustered, Lena panics when they finally kiss, Not platonic at all, Office make out, One Shot, canon compliant with some deviations, lena's lines in the show are enough to write this on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: A tumblr request that was too good to pass up: Lena just keeps teasing Kara every time they see each other, being over the top with the flirting, and Kara gets beyond flustered. Finally, Kara confronts her in her office and our adorable idiots make out. Also some hinting that Lena knows Kara is supergirl, because I couldn't help myself. [Told from Kara's POV but I could be convinced to write from Lena's...because I love her] **All spelling errors, etc are mine, I edited in a rush





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was too fun to write because describing Lena's face and eyes is my guilty pleasure and flirtatious Lena gives me life. I stuck to canon, and decided to incorporate my favorite Lena lines from the show, with some twists to the context. This shit writes itself, folks, her lines were already over the top all I had to do was jiggle the scene. I also added my own lines to give it more flavor, but they're nothing compared to Katie's delivery of what's already written for her. I do stick to my headcanon that Lena would actually melt if Kara kissed her, so we see Soft!Lena make a slight appearance at the end because my angel is delicate even when she tries to act sultry. OH! Bonus: Lena in casual clothes!

Lena Luthor was going to be the death of her. Not because she was an evil genius, connected invariably to the world’s most notorious alien hating family, or because she was in possession of the prototypes of some of the most deadly technology in the galaxy. It wasn’t even because she had the cunning wit and the financial means to play humans and aliens like pawns in a game for ultimate power, if she ever decided to do so. Those could all ultimately be true, however, Lena possessed a magic far more rare and dangerous than even the deadliest of kryptonite. She had a jawline that could cut diamonds and a green eyed stare that pierced through steel. If anything, Lena Luthor’s confident smirk and bright red lipstick would be enough to have Kara desperate for her sunlamps after every encounter. 

 

It wasn’t always this way. Kara had strolled into Lena’s office months ago with Clark, eager to meet the youngest Luthor, mildly curious about the woman’s motivations. The anticipation and jitters that danced in her stomach were more due to her newest foray in the field of journalism versus coming face to face with Lex’s younger sister. That’s what she told herself, anyway. Looking back, she might have been a goner from the beginning. Lena had glided into the room, her hair cascading around her shoulders, a sleek jet black runway that took the eye from head to toe in a pleasing layered lift-off. She hung her expensive designer purse on the coat rack in her office and turned sharply to face the two Supers in her office, a harsh look of defiance on her face as her eyes raked over her company. Kara felt her cheeks go hot, something that rarely happened on this planet, but seemed to be a direct reaction to being stared at like a mouse who accidentally wandered into a lion’s den. 

 

_ “And who are you, exactly?” _ the deep voice had an air of arrogance in it, as Lena proceeded to walk by Kara, leaving a faint trail of calla lily and mandarin flower in her expensive wake. 

 

_ Polished. Confident. Untouchable _ . That was how Kara would describe the CEO, as she tried to sputter a response that sounded less like the girl of Steel and more like a squeaky school-girl. She winced as she spoke about CatCo, adjusting her glasses nervously, only to be met by a flashing smirk, and another brave retort-- “ _ More like high-waisted jeans, yes or no?” _

 

Clark seemed unaffected by the cool banter, as he plowed ahead to get answers, but Kara couldn’t take her eyes off the enigmatic woman with the sharp tongue. It wasn’t every day that someone went toe-to-toe with Superman, alter ego or not, and Kara couldn’t help but become more curious about Lena as the interview wore on. When the youngest Luthor faced them both and declared her company was becoming a force for good, demanding with it a fresh start, Kara felt the words of agreement fall out of her mouth before she had even formed a cohesive thought. She believed Lena, for no other reason than something deep in her gut was screaming that this unstoppable force was actually more than meets the eye. Kara wasn’t sure how it was possible for there to be more layers to the already complicated business woman, but as she saw Lena’s eyes soften when talking about her brother, and listened to the way she adamantly denounced her family, she couldn’t help but be drawn in. Lena might be playing them for fools, as Clark insisted, but Kara couldn’t get her voice out of her head even hours after the interview had concluded. 

 

Weeks later, after coming dangerously close to her own demise, and taking out one of her brother’s lurking henchmen in the process, Lena still had the calm, cool bravado of someone very much in charge. Kara couldn’t believe her ears when Lena proudly turned to her, flashing a wicked smile, asking to see her name on the byline. Her gaze lingered on Kara’s face a few seconds too long, her perfectly manicured eyebrow quirked playfully when Kara balked at her qualifications for being a reporter. Lena merely quipped,  _ “You could have fooled me.”  _ Kara remembered how she stood rooted to the spot, transfixed, thinking to herself, “You could have fooled me, too.”

 

Their encounters had only progressed from there. Kara started off going strictly for work, doing simple interviews, but every time she found herself face to face with Lena, she couldn’t help but notice the way she fell more under the captivating woman’s spell. Interviews turned into more casual working lunches, and working lunches turned into finding excuses to just have lunch without the interviews. Surprisingly, Lena always indulged in Kara’s invitations, somehow creating time in her overworked schedule to visit with her friend. She would greet Kara with soft, but radiant smiles, and sincere compliments, no matter what the day. When Kara had hesitatingly shown up to see if Lena had read her first article, she found the CEO curled up on her couch, her hair down, and face soft, absolutely gushing over Kara’s writing.

 

_ “You’ve got a natural way with words, the article’s amazing.”  _

 

Kara melted into the couch, her stomach in her throat at Lena’s reaction, but Lena pressed on. She edged dangerously closer, eyes bright when she said, “Tell me, what’s your secret?” as she leaned into the couch, her right arm extended gracefully over the top with her hand curling through her hair, eyes fixed pointedly on Kara.

 

“My--My secret?” Kara fidgeted awkwardly, her hands fumbling in her lap before reaching to adjust her glasses. “What secret?” she choked.

 

“You just have excellent command of language, what other talents don’t I know about?” Lena smiled a cheeky smile, waiting for Kara to respond.

 

“Oh, I-- I don’t know about all that. I’m just writing the truth.” Kara’s cheeks burned, but Lena only smiled calmly. 

 

The visits never lasted long enough, as Kara found herself so wrapped up in Lena’s throaty voice, and the way her lips hung on certain words, dragging them out casually with her tongue, as if she was doing it on purpose. Kara couldn’t tell if Lena was toying with her, dropping hints of affection wrapped in her conviction that Kara was indeed Supergirl. Lena had a habit of saying something particularly enigmatic and then tilting her head thoughtfully, absorbing every awkward minute while Kara mercilessly tripped over her words trying to react. Kara especially couldn’t help the way her stomach flipped when Lena would arch her eyebrow after making a particularly sharp quip, or the way she would bite her lip when asking for a favor. Lena’s exterior was intimidating, to be sure, but Kara was learning that underneath, she was patient, gentle and kind. Her sense of humor just manifested in sassy one liners, a product of being defensive for so many years, and having no one to share any part of herself with.

 

It didn’t take long for Kara to be granted access to Lena’s office whenever she should drop in, which was both convenient and far too tempting. It was painful trying to think of excuses to show up at L-Corp under the guise of last minute reporting, when in reality, her questions could be handled over the phone. Lena never seemed to mind. In fact, she seemed to relish in the visits, which just made Kara want to continue making them. It was an endless spiral of dancing around true intentions and real feelings, but neither of them mentioned it. 

 

If it wasn’t for Alex overhearing one of their conversations several months into their friendship, Kara never would have picked up on Lena’s antics.

 

Lena had shown up at Kara’s apartment unannounced, rendering Kara practically speechless, her jaw on the floor when she saw who was at her door. The CEO came in, pony tail gracefully swishing, her eyebrows furrowed in the kind of pout that Kara would have moved mountains for, if Lena had simply asked. Blithely uninterested in Alex, she pulled Kara’s hands into her own and bit her lip, her eyes fluttering as she breathed,  _ “You’re literally my only friend in National City” _ as she urged Kara to come to her fundraising gala. Kara couldn’t see anything beyond those bright flashing eyes, eagerly anticipating her answer, so she whispered a weak,  _ “I’d be honored”.  _ At that, Lena flipped from desperate, to hungry. She reached up gracefully, folding the collar of Kara’s shirt from under her cardigan, breathing tantalizingly close to her ear. 

 

“Find yourself a tight fitting dress and I’ll be sure to see you there.” she winked, as she left one final touch on Kara’s arm before gliding out the door. Kara’s mouth hung open as she turned to Alex for help.

 

“Wow, Maggie doesn’t even flirt with me that hard,” Alex mused, sipping her beer, watching Lena sashay away, leaving Kara gaping after her retreating form.

“Flirting? I-- she-- No, she’s not flirting!” Kara scoffed, her face instantly turning red, as she instinctively reached up to adjust her glasses. “No, that’s just Lena. We’re friends, that’s all.” 

 

“You might need to tell her that, then.” Alex said, arms crossed, her head tilted in that way she had when she didn’t quite believe Kara was telling the truth. Kara wanted to protest, but she couldn’t shake the way Lena’s hands had just been near her neck, and the way she winked --  _ winked _ \-- before leaving. She shook her head adamantly, a small smile on her lips, as she rolled her eyes. Lena Luthor was just flirtatious, but hitting on Kara directly? No, that was ridiculous. 

 

And if she was? Kara wasn’t sure she wanted to allow herself to tread that close to such a dangerous thought.

 

When she arrived at the gala the following evening, her dress form fitting, but not quite the outright scandal that Lena had proposed, she didn’t have to go far to find the dark haired vixen. Lena was a vision, her hair pulled gracefully back, exposing cheekbones sculpted out of marble and a smoky eye that Kara swore couldn’t be legal. Lena spotted her instantly, and gravitated toward her, flirtatious smirk in place, ready to pounce. Kara heard Alex’s words in the back of her mind, but pushed them aside, telling herself over and over that Lena just had a sultry way about her without even trying, and that she wasn’t targeting Kara in particular. She offered her biggest smile, then, and saw Lena almost falter. It was brief, a small hitching of breath, but Kara felt a surge of unexplained confidence for the first time when facing her friend.

 

“Lena! You must be so proud, this turned out amazing!” Kara’s words bubbled excitedly, but stronger than she usually sounded when faced with such a vision of perfection in front of her. She gestured at the scene, the crowded ballroom filled with ritzy corporate folks and plenty of expensive champagne.

 

Lena smirked, looking pleased, regaining her composure in style. “I could say the same for you,” her voice was deep and rhythmic, as she gestured over Kara’s form. Pointing to her toned, exposed arms she purred, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you could give the girl of Steel a run for her money.” 

 

Kara’s face flushed, the unexpected compliment coupled with a reference to her alter ego hung between them like the blade of a guillotine about to fall. She laughed it off, scrunching her nose and adjusting her glasses, her other hand fluttering through the air to indicate how funny she found that joke. Lena watched her carefully, her eyebrow quirked, eyes blazing, an amused smile on her lips. Kara made eye contact with her briefly, saw the calculated look on her face, and felt the chills run down her spine. If it hadn’t been for Winn spilling his drink clumsily on Kara’s shoes and ultimately breaking the stare down, Kara wasn’t sure what would have been said next. 

 

To make matters more complicated, Lena was starting to take up all of Kara’s thoughts. Where before she’d idly wonder what her friend was doing, or if she was available, now her thoughts randomly shifted to the shape of Lena’s face, and the way she said Kara’s name. It danced on her tongue, tumbling out gracefully, the tone always suggestive, but endearing. Kara sighed. 

 

“Uh, what is this, what’s happening?” Maggie waved her hand in front of Kara’s blank face, staring between her and Alex, confusion etched across her brow. “What’s the deal?”

 

“Lena Luthor is what’s happening,” Alex grinned. “She’s got it bad.”

 

“I do not,” Kara pouted, coming out of her Lena-trance and sitting up in her chair, glaring at her sister.

 

“You should see Lena. She’s got it even worse.” Alex chuckled, as Maggie’s eyebrows shot up in amusement, a gleam in her eye.

 

“You should invite her out with us tomorrow. This I’ve gotta see!” the cop eagerly grinned, looking from Alex to Kara searching for approval.

 

Kara groaned. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to invite Lena. Quite the opposite, in fact. But the idea of her sister, her sister’s girlfriend, and all her friends standing around judging Lena would be enough for anyone to get defensive. She didn’t want Lena to feel put on the spot, but she had to admit, she desperately wanted an excuse to hang out with her outside of her office. 

 

“If I invite her, you guys have to promise to be nice!” Kara pleaded, staring them down, her eyes narrowing. “I mean it. No games!” 

 

“Alright, alright. We’ll be nice to your girlfriend.” Maggie held her hands up in mock surrender, and Kara twisted her lips in a surly grimace. 

 

“She’s not my girlfriend!” she bellowed, loud enough for the rest of the agents in the DEO office to crane their necks out from around their computer screens and gawk. “Well she’s not!” Kara huffed. Everyone went back to their screens as Kara’s shoulders deflated.

 

The following night, Lena had gratefully accepted Kara’s invitation to join them at the alien bar for drinks. Kara was a nervous wreck, debriefing everyone in the group to mind their words, or they’d be on the receiving end of some particularly nasty heat vision. When Lena finally came strolling into the bar, dressed like she was walking the runway, stilettos clacking, and a magenta coat hugging the curves of her body, the entire bar came to a standstill. Her eyes flashed briefly, in search of Kara, and when they locked with blue across the room, Kara felt all the wind go out of her lungs. Lena grinned and made her way over.

 

“Lena, you made it!” Kara beamed, somehow finding her voice despite Lena’s radiant appearance.

 

Lena’s eyebrow arched as she smirked at Kara, her eyes searching her face, before resting her gaze on her lips. _ “She says with surprise in her voice, for some reason,”  _ she said playfully before reaching out and touching Kara’s arm. “Thank you for inviting me” she said, her tone more sincere and gentle. Kara nodded with a grateful smile, the two lost in their own world before Kara could hear shuffling behind her. Lena glanced around Kara at the group eyeing her suspiciously. She clenched her jaw, and angled her chin upward with a defiant stare. “Ah, and these must be your friends.”

 

“Yes!” Kara shook her head, coming back to reality. She turned and pointed to the group. 

“Um, this is Winn, and James, and you already know my sister, Alex -- and this is Maggie, her girlfriend.” Kara pointed to everyone, and everyone waved when their name was announced. Lena eyed them cautiously, but offered a shy smile, nodding slightly before shifting closer to Kara. Kara felt the gap close between them, and she automatically melted into the slight contact of their brushing shoulders. 

 

“Can I get you a drink?” Kara sputtered the words clumsily, staring at Lena but getting distracted by her elegant jawline. Lena nodded and asked for a whiskey, thanking Kara by running her hand slowly over her arm in gratitude. Kara’s entire body felt like it was on fire as she plunged through the crowd in search of alcohol. She returned moments later, drinks in hand, and Lena’s lips to her ear.

 

“Thank you Kara.” she whispered, clinking their glasses together, as Kara tried to compose herself to not choke on the liquid.

 

“That’s what friends are for!” Kara squeaked, their toast completed.

 

Lena paused, her eyes dancing over Kara’s frame, the devilish smile firmly in place. 

 

_ “I’ve never had friends like you before.”  _ Her eyebrows widened as her voice hitched over the word  _ friends _ and Kara could actually feel the bottle vibrating in her hand a second before it shattered. Lena pounced backwards, avoiding the cascading glass, looking at Kara wide-eyed.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, seriously, reaching for Kara’s hand to examine it. Kara just stood there dumbly, her mind trying to process anything other than Lena Luthor holding her hand. She finally came to and saw Lena peering at her gently.

 

“Oh, I’m fine, I’m good, I’m great!” she sputtered, “I-- must have just-- my hand slipped.” she smiled sheepishly. “I’m okay though, really.” 

 

Lena nodded, accepting Kara’s words, albeit not very convinced, while Maggie reached over and handed Kara a replacement. 

 

“Easy on the hardware, kid.” she chuckled in Kara’s ear. Kara grimaced as she took the bottle, grateful to have something to do with her hands. Alex rolled her eyes.

 

Several hours and more than several drinks later, Maggie put her arm around Kara’s neck, her dimpled smile bright and flashing. 

 

“Your glasses can’t hide your heart eyes, Little Danvers,” she chuckled, “You and Luthor are so doomed.” 

 

Kara sighed, too tipsy to argue, and stared across the way, where Lena was schooling Winn in darts. The CEO’s perfect brows were furrowed in concentration, the small crinkle raised on her forehead as she launched another one straight into the target. She glanced up slowly and caught Kara’s eye, winking as she did so. Kara took a long hard swig of her drink, the fire of the alien alcohol burning her throat as she swallowed. Her head was slightly spinning, but it was nothing in comparison to the way Lena made her feel. She felt desire burning in the depths of her stomach, but more than that, she also felt the months of frustration starting to build. She was frustrated at Lena for toying with her, playing this game but never making a real move. If what Maggie and Alex (and really all her friends) were saying was true, then Lena was flirting with her, but Kara couldn’t figure out what the point of this little game was. If she was trying to keep Kara guessing, she was doing a really fantastic job. Kara clenched her jaw, powered by liquid courage, and walked over to where Lena and Winn were talking between turns. She told herself she would pull Lena aside and confront her, right then and there. But then, she heard it. It was genuine, and musical, and for a second, everything froze. Lena’s laugh stopped Kara in her tracks, the frustration melting away instantly, and a feeling of pure adoration took its place. Kara stared in wonder, too fascinated to speak, as she watched Lena scrunch her nose and tip her head back, gracefully laughing with reckless abandon. She admired the site, happy that her friend was finally getting to put the Luthor mask away, if only for a night, and actually enjoy herself. They both caught Kara’s eye, then, beaming smiles beckoning her over to join them. Kara couldn’t help but participate, sidling up to her friends and trying to distract herself from succumbing to Lena’s intoxicating presence.

 

Several weeks later, Kara found herself in a familiar predicament, as she was hosting game night and waiting nervously for Lena to get to the apartment. Alex, Maggie, James and Winn were already inside, arguing over food and setting up the first game. The drinks were being poured, and jokes being shared, but Kara couldn’t focus on anything but her cell phone, waiting for Lena’s eventual “On my way” text. She wasn’t worried about her friends accepting the newest member of the gang, as they all had admitted she was a welcome addition to their gatherings. She was focused on trivial things like having Lena’s favorite food, and whether her hair looked alright, and oh, no, was that a stain on her sweater?  _ Rao _ this was beyond stressful. 

 

“You know, Kara, you could just tell her how you feel,” Alex said, bumping her with her hip slightly and nodding at her in that knowing big sister way.  _ “I happened to take a big romantic risk recently, and I’ve got to say, it pays off.” _ she smirked, as she made eye contact with Maggie from across the room. Maggie flashed her a smile and a small wave, before going back to yelling at Winn for hijacking her Monopoly piece. Kara twisted her hands together and bit her lip, visibly dancing from one foot to the next in nervous energy. Before she could respond, her phone buzzed, causing her to fumble it and drop it on the floor. Fortunately, it didn’t shatter, but she looked at Alex sheepishly.

 

“You can shoot lasers out of your eyes, but God forbid a phone rings,” Alex chuckled, shaking her head as she turned back to the group. 

 

When Kara opened the door, she almost fainted on the spot. Lena Luthor was leaning against her doorframe, her hair cascading down her shoulders in perfect ringlets, wearing an oversized white sweater and loose fitting jeans with several frayed holes along the knees. The way she was standing, her sweater was slanted to one side, revealing a very bare right shoulder, instantly causing Kara’s face to flush ten shades of crimson. She was carrying a container of food in one hand and a six pack in the other. She smirked as Kara stared.

 

“Are you going to let me in, or…” she smiled glancing down at her outfit and back at Kara, “I thought I’d actually try to dress more appropriately this time.” 

 

Kara adjusted her glasses, forgetting how to speak in any language, before Maggie waltzed up behind her.

 

“Luthor! Didn’t recognize you without the Prada!” Maggie held her hands out and grabbed the beer and food from Lena’s arms. “It’s good to see you. I’m sure Kara feels the same way, she just can’t function when there’s too much food around.” Maggie bumped Kara’s shoulder gently as she took Lena’s contributions to the kitchen. 

 

“I--you--Hi! Sorry, come in! You didn’t have to bring anything!” Kara felt her mouth moving, but had no idea what she was saying. Lena shook her head, biting her lip slightly as Kara fumbled to get out of her way.

 

Eventually, Kara managed to bring herself back to the planet, easing into the couch next to Lena and joining in everyone’s banter over Winn’s Monopoly antics. When the group had grown tired of the game, because Lena was thoroughly pummeling everyone with her growing estate on Broadway, Kara retreated to the kitchen. She needed to gather her wits if she was going to be in such close proximity with Lena, and she found that if she did it in doses, she would be much more successful. Her plan was foiled, however, when the person in question came gliding into the kitchen, a gleam in her eye.

 

“Kara, you’ve been keeping something from me.” she teased, her voice wrapping around Kara’s stomach like a tantalizing treat. 

 

“What? Keeping something? From you? I wouldn’t...what?” Kara’s heart was pounding because oh, Rao, what did Lena mean?

 

Lena idly reached into the container on the table and fished out a potsticker, holding it delicately with her fingers, her head tilted thoughtfully. 

 

“You never told me how delicious these things are,” she said casually, “I thought we were friends.” she whispered, lips forming a hurtful pout, the playful flash still flickering in her eyes.

 

Kara swallowed. Another joke. She had fallen right into Lena’s trap yet again. She tried to giggle, but it came out like more of a choked moan. She grimaced and cleared her throat.

 

“You can have the rest of them! Aren’t they the best?” She hoped her overly chipper smile would compensate for the way her voice cracked and her knees quaked. 

 

Lena thoughtfully bit into the potsticker, never breaking eye contact with Kara. When she finished she leaned in close, her eyebrows arching suggestively and whispered,  _ “Supergirl may be saving National City, but Kara Danvers, you, are my hero.” _

 

Kara wanted to do it, right then and there. She was so close, and it was so tempting, to just wrap Lena in her arms and kiss her, to beat her at her own game. There was no way this was just a friendly remark. Potstickers were delicious, Kara knew, but not enough to warrant these kinds of advances. She couldn’t believe that there was a chance that Lena was actually interested in her, Kara Danvers, plain old reporter Kara, who wasn’t anything special. The very idea seemed so preposterous that it was the main reason she couldn’t bring herself to act on her compulsion. It just couldn’t be -- could it?

 

The trance was broken when James meandered into the kitchen, curiously eyeing the pair and mumbling his apologies. 

 

“I--um--I was just grabbing another drink,” he said, clearing his throat, “s--sorry about that.” he offered, as he retreated.

 

Kara shook her head, exasperated, and followed him into the other room. She found herself lost in her own thoughts for the remainder of the evening, carefully avoiding spending any more time alone with Lena. It was physically painful to keep her distance, but she couldn’t be near her any more without being able to act on her feelings, and tonight was not the night. Fortunately, Lena was happily distracted by the next game, and the rest of the evening went fairly smoothly, despite Kara’s inner turmoil. When it was time to go, Lena didn’t linger behind to try to catch Kara alone, which Kara was only partially happy about. Most of her wanted Lena to stay, so they could really iron out what was happening between them, but the rational part of her decided it was best left for another day. Lena graciously thanked Kara for hosting, but kept her distance equally. Kara felt guilty, because she knew Lena felt Kara’s demeanor cooling towards her, and she hoped she could explain sooner rather than later. 

 

A week passed before Kara worked up the courage to confront Lena. They had talked and texted, but Kara knew she could only fake so many last minute lunch meetings before Lena would start asking questions. It softened her heart, though, that Lena was patient and understanding, never pushing for explanations and always verifying that Kara was okay. It’s half of why keeping her distance was so exhausting. The other half was just that she couldn’t stop thinking about anything else.

 

Kara fidgeted in the elevator as it took her laboriously to her destination. It was like time had slowed down, and she couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or not. On one hand, she wanted to zoom into Lena’s office and confess all her feelings in a single breath, and on the other, she wanted to jump back in her pod and jet set back to the non-existent planet of Krypton. Even that might not be far enough to escape her feelings for Lena Luthor. She sighed, as the elevator dinged to signal she had arrived. After too many nights of fitful sleep, preoccupied with flashes of green eyes and sinfully full lips, Kara decided she needed relief. She was determined to leave Lena’s office with answers. She couldn’t take anymore compliments, or lingering touches, or questionable gazes. If Lena was going to keep playing with her, then Kara was at least going to get her to admit to her motivation. But first, a little bribery couldn’t hurt. She came equipped with donuts and her sunshine smile - the only things that seemed to catch Lena off guard, even for a few seconds. 

 

She waltzed into Lena’s office to find the CEO staring at her laptop, jaw clenched, the crinkle in her forehead prominent, the way it always was when she was caught up in something serious. It was no secret that Lena was doing some serious damage control on a particularly nasty bit of press that L-Corp had received over some unsolicited funds. Besides coming for selfish reasons, Kara ultimately wanted to check on her friend. She was sure Lena was being inundated with meetings and calls, but she knew somehow she’d find time to talk to Kara. Kara cleared her throat to announce herself, and Lena looked up. The hard look melted away instantly to reveal a genuine smile, the one she always had when Kara walked in the room. Kara couldn’t be sure, but she thought she could hear Lena’s heart skip several beats, but it wasn’t clear if it was Lena’s or her own.

 

_ “I thought you could use some sugary goodness in your life, you eat donuts right?” _ Kara grinned, handing the bag over to Lena, watching as the CEO stood up and leaned against her desk, smirking.

 

_ “Well, I am human,”  _ Lena said playfully, rolling her eyes lazily toward the sky as she reached out for the bag in a playful surrender. “Thank you, Kara.”

 

They stood facing each other, Kara flushing under Lena’s gaze, tossing over the way she said  _ human _ like she was harboring an unspoken secret. In so many ways, she was. Kara clenched her jaw and tried to smile. 

 

“All the reporters in town are calling to shake me down. Although, when it comes to a shake down, I wouldn’t mind if that’s why you were here.” she smirked, delicately picking off a piece of the donut she held, and bringing it to her lips. She paused, and licked the sugar off one of her fingers, staring at Kara with her dagger green eyes.

 

“Lena.” Kara said sternly, glancing away from the CEO and focusing on the ground, refusing to look up out of fear of losing her nerve.

 

“Kara,” Lena’s voice reverberated back at her, the same deep seductive tone it always had, “Why so serious?” 

 

“You’ve been doing this for months!” Kara burst, her eyes darting to Lena only briefly, before staring back at the ground. 

 

“Doing what, exactly?” Lena’s brow shot up, but her face remained impassive. 

 

“This!” Kara gestured between them vaguely, and then looked up to catch Lena’s eyes, which had softened considerably as she watched the blonde’s distressed movements. “I can’t take it anymore!”

 

“I’m sorry, Kara, I don’t know what--” Kara didn’t let her finish, as she began walking towards her, overcome with desire and the building tension from the past few months. Lena back pedaled carefully, as Kara invaded her space, bumping up slightly against her desk, which caused both of them to stop. Lena reached around and placed the discarded donut on the desk. Kara was standing inches away now, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears, as she studied Lena’s wide eyed expression.

 

“If I said something wrong…” Lena held her hands out gently to keep Kara from coming any closer, her eyebrows furrowed with concern. Kara studied the way Lena was suddenly melting at her feet, and found her courage pick up again.

 

“Every time you make those comments, or do those things, it’s just -- Rao-- how can you expect me to not kiss you?” the words tumbled out and Kara clenched her jaw, rooted to the spot. There was no going back now. 

 

Lena’s looked at her with a shocked expression before saying quietly, “That’s kind of the point.”

 

Kara shook her head. She knew she had super-hearing but, did she really hear her correctly?

 

Lena was still acting like she didn’t think Kara would really do it, but she was about to find out how wrong she was. Kara couldn’t take one more day of Lena’s nonchalance. This woman had come strolling into her life, beckoning her to come closer, intoxicating her with her out of this world looks, but keeping her tethered with her gentle, sweet personality. Kara had spent more time than she cared to admit wondering what Lena’s soft lips would feel like on her own, or how soft the skin around her collarbone would feel under Kara’s touch. She leaned in slowly, and tucked the strands of black hair behind Lena’s ear, the back of her hand gracefully rubbing along her perfectly smooth cheek. Kara could hear the way Lena’s heartbeat dipped and then sped up again with unmistakable fervor. Lena’s eyes darted back and forth between Kara’s lips and back to her eyes, her face soft with uncertainty. Kara braced herself and finally let herself go -- she could hear Cat’s voice in her head whispering to  _ “Dive”-- _ as she closed the gap and let her lips cascade into Lena’s. Kara felt like she was freefalling, suspended in space and time, feeling nothing but the softness of Lena’s surprisingly gentle kiss. Kara pulled back slowly, afraid if she kept going, she would actually float through the roof of L-Corp and into the sky. She wanted to open her eyes and make sure this was real. Lena’s eyes softly fluttered open, her lower lip quivering in protest at the small space from Kara. It was incredible how the confident, flirtatious and powerful CEO was actually trembling when Kara wrapped her strong arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Lena’s eyes were only capable of staring back at her in surprise and wonder as she allowed herself to be pulled into Kara’s warm embrace. 

 

Their lips collided again, this time with a feverish intensity that overtook them both. Lena’s hands found their way into Kara’s golden locks, twisting into the tendrils of hair and pulling her close, desperate to hold them together. Kara’s own hands traveled from Lena’s waist up her back and around her neck, trying to feel as much of her as possible in the way they were standing. It wasn’t long before they both lost their balance, Lena’s desk unable to support any of the weight that was leaning up against it. Kara reached to steady them, taking a chunk of the desk with her as they stumbled to the floor. Papers were scattered around them as a result, but neither Kara nor Lena paid any attention. Their bodies were pressed together, hands roaming, their lips interlocked in the longest overdue kiss of either of their lifetimes.

 

Lena’s intercom going off broke their trance when they heard Jess’s voice on the other side.

 

“Ms. Luthor, your 3:30 is here.”

 

Lena sighed audibly, her hands on both sides of Kara’s shoulders as she tossed her head to the ceiling in frustration. Kara stared from underneath her, sitting up slightly and running a trail of lingering kisses up Lena’s exposed throat, eliciting a satisfied hum from Lena’s lips. Lena looked down, her eyes dark and mischievous as she bit her lip briefly before letting her tongue roam gently over Kara’s neck and up to her ear. Kara felt sure that the surge in energy she got from the sun was nothing compared to the life given her from Lena’s lips. Jess’s voice crackled over the intercom again and Lena shook her head, scoffing. Kara wanted to pull her back down towards her, but she resisted. Lena had work to do, obviously, and making out in her office -- though incredible -- couldn’t possibly go on all day. Lena pulled herself off of Kara reluctantly, and scrambled to stand up. She surveyed her office which was now a disaster area of papers, an over-turned chair and a crooked desk with a missing piece out of the side of it. She ran her fingers casually through her hair and pushed the button.

 

“Erm -- Jess, will you book the conference room down the hall, I think that would be better.”

 

“Right away, Ms. Luthor.” 

 

Kara stood up sheepishly rubbing her arm and glancing around at the disheveled pile of chaos surrounding them. She couldn’t believe she broke Lena’s desk, but in her defense, it was flimsy to begin with. She started to speak when Lena turned to her, cheeks still flushed from their earlier activity.

 

_ “Well, now that we’ve got the pleasantries out of the way, let me ask,” _ She smiled coyly, her arms crossed. “Would you like to have dinner with me Saturday?”

 

Kara rolled her eyes and giggled, shaking her head. “Of course, I would love to.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr! @stennnn06


End file.
